Just Piss and Gay Gems
by HetaOmorashi
Summary: Human AU Jaspidot OMORASHI.
1. Chapter 1

There is _**OMORASHI AND SMUT**_ in this story. Do not read this story and then tell me it's disgusting, because I am warning you right now that you shouldn't read it unless you like _**OMORASHI AND SMUT.**_

"My god, are you _still_ sleeping?"

Jasper opened her eyes. Her girlfriend was standing in the doorway to their bedroom, holding a tray of food. "Morning..." She mumbled.

"I guess it's my fault, since I kept you up all night.." Peridot walked over, handing the tray to Jasper as she climbed back into bed. "But I know you enjoyed it..."

"You know it." Jasper answered. They'd been dating for awhile but it was only recently that they'd revealed to each other that they were both into some kinky things- Luckily, the same kinky things, for the most part, though Jasper wanted to try more and after a bit of pleading, Peridot had agreed to be blindfolded with her hands tied behind her back for most of the previous night, and she'd loved it.

Peridot leaned against Jasper as soon as she was sitting up. "Go on. Eat some." She grabbed a piece of bacon, taking a bite.

Jasper began eating. There were two equally large plates of food there, but they both knew that Jasper would end up eating most of it. Peridot loved to cook, and Jasper loved her cooking.

At the end of the meal, Jasper had eaten everything except for a couple mouthfuls of eggs and a few slices of bacon. She'd downed both cups of coffee as well, and once the tray was empty, Peridot sat up, moving the tray onto an end table. Neither of them had anything to do on weekends, and that usually meant fucking for hours on end, but they were both tired from the previous night.

They ended up lying together in bed anyway, for a little while. The coffee was quickly going to Jasper's bladder, which was full from the night. She shifted a bit, before realizing she'd need to get up soon. But, as soon as she started to move, Peridot cuddled closer to her, kissing the side of her jaw. Jasper glanced at her and decided her bladder could wait. Peridot had made her breakfast. The least she could do was cuddle with her for awhile.

Jasper reached under the blanket and took one of Peridot's hands, pulling it out and looking at it. There was a light bruise that had formed on one side. Her aim had been to avoid leaving any marks on Peridot, but the smaller girl had been pulling at the ropes a lot.

"It doesn't hurt or anything." Peridot stated, kissing Jasper's cheek.

"Yeah, I just don't want you going into work and people think I'm doing anything to you..." Jasper answered.

"Don't worry. I'll wear something with sleeves." Peridot moved closer as Jasper shifted again. "Want to do anything today?"

"I'm having fun now." Peridot answered. "But quit moving. You're warm."

"Mm, sorry. Let me up for a sec. I gotta piss." Jasper tried to sit up, and Peridot, though she was small, very clearly tried to pull her back down. "Hm...?"

"Stay." Peridot sat up as well, latching onto Jasper's arm.

Right, okay, she remembered that conversation now.

 _"You're into what, exactly?"  
_

 _"I swear it feels good. Can we try it sometime? Please?"  
_

 _"Yeah, sure. I guess we can try..."_

And, since Peridot had been so accommodating of everything she'd suggested last night, Jasper figured she could at least try to play along with Peridot's...interesting kink. Jasper had never even heard of it before, which was definitely unusual, but she didn't mind trying. "Okay. I'll stay."

"Really?" Peridot hadn't looked so excited in a long time. She quickly moved into Jasper's lap and kissed her.

Jasper had never seen something so quick to turn Peridot on, and soon Jasper had lied back in the bed with Peridot lying on top of her and kissing her. "You're so eager already, Peri..."

Peridot blushed. "I can't help it..." She answered. "I've been hoping for this for awhile."

"Yeah, well if you want it to be anything like you described that one time, you're going to have to wait a bit. My bladder is pretty big..."

Peridot huffed a bit, kissing Jasper again. "Not fair..."

"You're just impatient, Peri."

"Yeah, no kidding." She answered.

"So go make me some more coffee or something."

Peridot didn't want to move. At all. But, after weighing her options, she reluctantly climbed off Jasper and walked to the kitchen. She didn't feel like waiting for coffee to brew, so she grabbed a jug of juice out of the fridge and walked back to the room. Jasper was sitting up again.

She got back into bed and handed the jug to Jasper, who made a face. "That's not coffee."

"I thought we both agreed that I'm impatient." Peridot moved back into her lap.

Jasper unscrewed the cap and began drinking the juice, nearly emptying the jug before she paused. "Ugh, this is so sweet. How do you drink this every morning?"

"I dunno. I like it." Peridot replied.

"Want the rest?" Jasper offered the jug to her.

"I'd rather you drink it, actually."

"Unless you want me to throw up, I'm not going to do that."

That was fair. She'd had a full meal and drank a lot already. Peridot sighed and took the jug, drinking the rest. She screwed the cap on and tossed it aside. "Now we'll both have to go.."

"You always have to piss, Peri."

It was true. Peridot couldn't be in the car for two hours before she was squirming and begging for Jasper to stop somewhere. Everything about her was small, her bladder included. Luckily, she was also into that, or she was sure that constantly having to pee would get annoying pretty fast. "Whatever.." She kissed Jasper again.

Peridot's kiss was very needy, and Jasper welcomed that. It wasn't long before the smaller was panting and moaning at every touch, and soon, Jasper had a hand down her pants and was stroking her fingers over Peridot's heat teasingly.

But she couldn't focus. Even with how turned on they both were, the juice was going straight to her bladder, which was insistent on being emptied. But it didn't feel bad at all. It was just distracting. "Fuck, I gotta piss, Peri..." She mumbled. Her bladder spasmed and she gasped a bit, pressing her legs together. Her hand moved from Peridot's heat to her own as she grabbed herself.

Peridot grinned a bit. She moved off Jasper's lap and tried to push her legs apart.

Jasper knew what she was trying to do, but it just wasn't going to work. "I can't, Peri, unless you want me to piss on your face."

That was probably not the best phrasing, because Peridot was now even more insistent on continuing.

"Ugh, what about the bed? I can't fucking piss on the bed, Peri..."

"Just awhile ago, you were bragging about your huge bladder." Peridot countered.

"Yeah, and then I drank almost a whole jug of juice. Ah, fuck, I have to piss so bad.."

"I'll let you up before you actually piss the bed. Come on, please? I swear it'll feel great..." Peridot whined.

Jasper opened her legs a bit, and Peridot took no time slipping off her pajamas and moving in between her legs. She immediately started sucking on Jasper's clit, which elicited a loud moan from the other.

Jasper wanted nothing more than to close her legs again, but she knew she'd probably crush Peridot if she did. Peridot was usually very slow and teasing when she ate Jasper out, but now, she was wasting no time, using her tongue in all the ways she knew that Jasper loved.

Jasper's bladder throbbed and spasmed, but the need mixed with her arousal until she could barely tell the difference. She gripped Peridot's hair, letting out loud moans.

And then she leaked. It was just a few drops, but she felt it, and Peridot felt it. Jasper could tell because she paused and glanced up at Jasper.

The rational part of Jasper's mind was telling her that she needed to get up now to avoid completely soaking the bed, but she was so close, and Peridot's tongue felt so good. Peridot was clearly waiting for Jasper to tell her to stop, but instead, Jasper looked back at her and replied, "Keep going.." She'd just have to move as soon as they were done.

Peridot continued and it was only a few more seconds before Jasper came. It was the most amazing orgasm she'd ever had, somehow improved by her bladder being so full. It left her seeing starts and leaned back against the headboard of the bed, panting like she'd just run a marathon. She didn't even notice that her bladder muscles had relaxed until Peridot had grabbed the blanket from the bed and balled it up, shoving it under Jasper's stream. Jasper looked at her.

"You're the one who said you didn't want to piss on the bed.." Peridot said, though she clearly didn't mind. Jasper completely soaked the blanket, but it absorbed the majority of her piss, leaving only a small wet spot on the sheets.

"That was fucking amazing, Peri..." Jasper said breathlessly, once she finally finished.

Peridot tossed the soaked blanket onto the floor. She could clean the floor later. It didn't matter. She moved back into Jasper's lap. "Yeah, I told you..." She grinned, kissing the side of her mouth. "You're welcome."

Jasper smirked a bit. "Now, what'll I do with you to thank you?"

"Anything you want." Peridot answered. "But I'm horny and now I need to piss, so hurry up.."


	2. Chapter 2

"But I'm horny and I need to piss, so hurry up..."

Jasper rolled her eyes. "Gimmie a sec, Peri. That was exhausting..."

Peridot whined and leaned against Jasper. She always ended up having to beg for Jasper, and though she secretly liked it that way, she'd never say it aloud, because then Jasper would just be more difficult about it. "Jasper..." She straddled one of Jasper's thighs, rocking her hips a bit. Jasper didn't move, still. Peridot leaned forward, kissing her neck and letting out little impatient whines.

"Hold on. Just let me catch my breath, okay?"

Peridot groaned and rocked herself a bit faster. "Please.."

There was no response for several more seconds, and then suddenly, Jasper had grabbed her and pinned her down against the bed. Peridot could feel the wet spot on the sheets on her back. Jasper soon tugged her pants and underwear off and was rubbing her heat.

Peridot moaned, but she couldn't help squirming a bit. She felt one of Jasper's fingers enter her, and then a second one, and she moaned louder as Jasper thrusted them in and out.

"Fuck, Peri, the neighbors are gonna hear..."

"It's your fault.." Peridot panted.

"Yeah? Well, I'll make you scream.." Jasper's thumb moved to Peridot's clit, and Peridot did cry out in pleasure, only to be muffled by Jasper's lips on hers. Jasper continued thrusting her fingers as she rubbed Peridot's clit, and soon, Peridot was a squirming, panting mess underneath her.

"Jasper, I'm gonna- ah..." Peridot panted. But then, Jasper's hand moved away completely. Her lips didn't, so Peridot turned her head away. "What are you doing?"

"Playing with you..." Jasper answered teasingly. "You're so impatient all the time, but why should I give you what you want? That's too easy..."

"Oh, fuck you, Jasper.." She groaned. "I'm gonna piss right here if you keep me here much longer.."

"No, you're not." Jasper replied sternly, in a voice that told Peridot she had to listen.

"I fucking hate you.."

"Liar." Jasper kissed her, continuing to hold her down despite her squirming. "What do you want more, Peri?"

"What?"

"It's a simple question. Do you want me to keep touching you, or do you want me to let you up so you can piss?"

"Both. I thought that was obvious.."

"It is. But pick one. Which do you want more?" Peridot reached a hand down to grab herself, or touch herself, she wasn't sure which, but Jasper grabbed her wrist roughly. "Answer me."

"Fuck...you. I want you, Jasper.."

"Good." Jasper answered. She returned to what she'd been doing, which got more moans out of Peridot.

But she had to piss. So badly, and Jasper was clearly in no hurry to finish with her. Peridot continued squirming under her grip, pressing her legs together around Jasper's hand as best she could. Then, a small spurt escaped her.

"I thought you wanted me.." Jasper nipped at her neck.

"I do! I just...oh, fuck, Jasper, it hurts..." If she'd been holding for her own pleasure, she would've gone by now. She would've gone awhile ago. Partially because she had little self-disciplinary and partially because her bladder was so full and her muscles were trembling so much that it hurt.

They had a safeword. They always had, and for a moment, Jasper looked at her questioningly, expecting the word to come out of Peridot's mouth, but it didn't. "You can go once I'm done with you. You were begging for me, after all, so you better appreciate this.."

"I am, I just- ah!" A longer spurt of urine escaped her, and she tensed against it, slowing it to a trickle before stopping it completely. She was so close to pissing herself, but she was so close to finishing too.

"Wait. I'm not cleaning the bed." Jasper teased.

At the next leak, tears came to Peridot's eyes as she forced herself to stop. Then, Jasper sped up her hand, and with a few more motions, Peridot came. Her bladder began emptying immediately, and she didn't even try to stop, relaxing back against the bed. Her head was spinning, tears of relief rolling down her cheeks.

Jasper seemed to mistake them for something else, and she let go of Peridot, kissing the tears away. "Too much?"

"No..." Peridot answered. "That was great."

"Mm...the bed's ruined, but you look like you need a nap..." Jasper scooped her up, planning to take her to the couch.

"Nah...how 'bout a bath? I want to cuddle with you."

"Ugh, gross." Jasper joked. She climbed off the bed, carrying her exhausted girlfriend to the bathroom.


End file.
